


A faithful servant

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Master/Servant, Obsessive Behavior, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Genichiro grabbed her thighs harder, she had no reason to stay with the Ashina. Emotions were fickle and loyalty wasn’t guaranteed when it came to a shinobi as skilled as her. Not that he doubted her, maybe he doubted himself… what could he offer to make her stay? There was no good argument, so he might as well instil fear in her heart, a fear that would forever bind them.





	A faithful servant

A shinobi hardly ever left their master’s side, but the one time Miko did, she was reminded harshly of the fact why usually she didn’t. As soon as she set foot back on the grounds of Ashina castle, Genichiro immediately had someone send for her. She had no choice but to follow his orders and meet him in his quarters. 

He was already waiting for her, his face had a solemn, yet worrisome expression. His hands were folded in front of his face, his eyes fixed on the small figure as soon as she entered the room. The air in the room was so tense and thick, a blade might as well cut it. 

“My Lord.” 

No response, not that he owed her one. The young Lord stood up, he wouldn’t wait for Miko to walk over to him, instead he wordless grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall. She didn’t make a sound, she didn’t protest. Her body was small, despite her muscular build she was light. 

“You know that I _ordered_ you to stay close to me at all times, haven’t I?” 

“Yes my Lord.” 

He grabbed her harder, pulled her body up, pressing his lips against her ear as he growled, “Then why didn’t you? Where have you been, Fox?” 

“...” 

There were things she simply couldn’t tell him. After all he wasn’t - 

“... fine. If you want to be quiet I might as well cut your tongue out or just find out _myself_ ,” he let her body fall to the floor, she landed on her feet like a cat, only to feel him pull her closer, one by one stripping off every piece of her armour, only leaving her mask in place, “I can’t stand seeing you right now, just fulfil your duty and leave.” 

“Yes my Lord.” 

Her duty. Her duty as shinobi or her duty as his personal comforter? Maybe it wasn’t right, maybe not even normal for a shinobi to serve their as more than just… well, a shinobi but Miko wouldn’t protest. 

Genichiro had no issues using her body as he pleased, pressing her into the matts on the floor, lifting her bottom, spreading her wide open and rolling his tongue from her entrance to her most sensitive spot. Was he trying to find out if she had sex with someone else while she was gone? 

He was quiet. She endured it. 

For a moment hesitation stopped him in his tracks, whatever he feared he would find, he was mistaken. She was faithful, she never forgot where her place in the world was. _The place by his side._

Still, if he would soften now, she might as well stray away from him, lay with another man. Only because he couldn’t find any trace this time didn’t mean he wouldn’t another. One day she might leave. He had to give her a reason to stay. 

The tip of his tongue teased her swollen clit, he began sucking on it, biting down lightly. She could endure a lot. He knew that. His grandfather was a harsh teacher, she had become a part of their elite when she was only 14 years old. Now that she was 24, she might as well surpass her teacher. 

Genichiro grabbed her thighs harder, she had no reason to stay with the Ashina. Emotions were fickle and loyalty wasn’t guaranteed when it came to a shinobi as skilled as her. Not that he doubted her, maybe he doubted himself… what could he offer to make her stay? There was no good argument, so he might as well instil fear in her heart, a fear that would forever bind them. 

It was hard to stay quiet when his tongue slowly entered her body, he was slowly driving her insane, she wanted to move her body, press it against him, she wanted more but she knew that disobedience would be punished. But as soon as the tip of his finger touched her swollen clit she couldn’t help but whimper and jolt. 

“... I wouldn’t have expected that you’re so easily broken…”, the words were venom, dripping from his lips as he stood up, “Stay there.” She was silent, not knowing what to expect she gasped for air when he began to spank her. Like a disobedient child, she had to endure the punishment, he didn’t go easy on her either, it stung, her skin turned red. Softly, she began to cry.

“You’re really just horny breeding stock aren’t you?”, his fingers slipped inside her with ease, she had gotten more aroused by the punishment; despite her struggling to push him off, he flipped her on her back, pressing his head into her lap, “I’ll use your body as I please, remember that you’re **mine**.” 

“Y-Yes my Lord,” he was right, she knew it. There was no way she could protest, in the end they were nothing but master and servant. The pain that surged through her body when her sore skin touch the tatami made he whimper. But after a while she finally relaxed. He began licking and sucking on her sweet spot, kissed and caressed it as though it was a precious possession. She let her emotions get the best of her, the room slowly filled with the sound of her voice cracking and breaking under the weight of the pleasure. 

Before she could come, he stopped. He wouldn’t give her relief that easily. Not until he would finally find peace of mind himself. 

“You don’t deserve to come,” his fingers gently traced her trembling chest, “But I can’t stop you if you do…” Her lips were pressed shut, that much he could tell from the suppressed scream that escaped her when he pushed his cock into her without any regard of his size being too much for her. 

“How willing your body is to take my cock…”, there was a visible bulge forming, it moved in the same rhythm as his hips, the young Lord found it oddly enjoyable to watch himself move inside her. The shinobi’s body was so incredibly small, maybe she’d break in two if he moved too hard, but nothing could kill a demon easily. 

“L-Lord… G-Genichiro…” 

Hearing her moan his name with so much pleasure made it hard for him to not take their activity somewhere everyone could hear them. She knew her place, she knew whom she belonged to. 

Her body was moving, wrapping tightly around his, she was going to take all he could give her, the pain and the pleasure. Genichiro bend down, kissing her breasts, gently biting her hard nipples, making her whimper and moan louder … but it was all for his own pleasure… wasn’t it? 

Maybe he wasn’t resilient enough, so he pulled back, leaving her lying on the floor in confusion. 

“You should be pleasing me and not the other way around,” he sat down in front of her, his member dripping with a mixture of her own fluids and his precum. 

“Yes my Lord,” but when she tried to take of her mask, he grabbed her wrist hard and stopped her immediately, “...” 

“You’re really too stupid to think for yourself,” so he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down on his hard cock, “Work for your orgasm.” 

“F-Forgive m-my Lord.” 

“Earn my forgiveness, Fox.”

Small hands pushed him back, her hips moved slowly but in a way that nearly made him lose the last strand of sanity he clung to. She had been training with the dancers, he could see it in the way she moved her body, it was mesmerising. It was something he never wanted any other man or woman to see. 

Behind her mask, he wondered what kind of expression she was making, her small hands pressed him down, her body moved sensually, but… did she hate him for this? Her body spoke only for itself, it moved hard, it was begging for his cock, for his semen, tightening around him, letting her wetness flow down his lap. 

Even though he had ordered her to do the work for both of them at this point, he wanted nothing more than to ram his cock into her with full force, feel her body shake with an orgasm while he pumped her full with his hot cum, brand himself into her memory, taint her so the world would forever lose her. But judging by the way her movements got faster, more unhinged, he could tell that she already knew. 

His hands traced the curves of her body, letting one hand slip under her expressionless mask, met with a warm wetness. A wild animal could bite if it only chose to, instead it suck on his fingers, making wish he would have abused her face instead of her pussy. 

Despite her being so incredibly small, she was strong, stronger than she seemed, for a moment he found himself wanting to beg her to go slower but in the end she was only following his orders. Once she had enough of sucking on his fingers, making him dream of the way her tongue could tease his shaft, she let his hand drop, adjusted her mask as though she was ashamed of herself and continued moving her lower body. 

“M-My… Lord…I-I...”, was she getting tired? 

Genichiro growled annoyed before he pulled her onto his chest, pressed her face down with one hand, using the other to grab her bottom before he started ramming his cock into her. 

“I-I am s-sorry my Lord, p-please fo-forgive me.” 

He didn’t respond, instead he moved harder, made her scream in pleasure so loudly that surely the entire castle could hear. 

“P-Please… Lord Genichiro… please make me… pregnant, please, please… my Lord I…” 

Shock washed over when he removed her mask, he didn’t dare look at her, instead he kissed her, his tongue teasing hers while she moaned and screamed into the kiss. It was too much, too much, everything was too much and her head was spinning.

She couldn’t help but scream his name when she felt the soft pressure of her body being flooded by him. There was only so much she could take, feeling the rest run down her inner thighs. 

The silence was deafening. There she was. The faceless demon of Ashina. His grandfather’s most beloved and skilled student. Defiled by her own lord, her body shaking, barely able to hold the semen he had released inside her. 

“Miko…”, his hands cupped her face before he kissed her again. This time gently, he didn’t want to let her go, so he wrapped his arms around her tightly, “‘Miko…” His lips desperately traced every inch of her face, from her soft, round cheeks to her large brown eyes, he didn’t miss a single spot. 

Regret and doubt had become his friends, it was easy to own a person. It was harder to love. Because loving her meant that he feared for the day he would lose something nothing in the world could replace.  
“It’s fine…”, she chuckled feeling his lips press against her forehead. Genichiro carefully laid her down next to him, bending over her before kissing her lips again, his hand gently caressing her belly. 

“No…”, he mumbled quietly, “I don’t want you to leave… you need to stay with me.” In which way, he wasn’t sure either, but it felt as though she understood, just as she always did. 

“I’m sorry, Genichiro,” now it was her turn to give him the affection he craved, wrapping her arms around him, resting his head on her chest, “I will stay with you, always. Nothing will change about it… now get some rest… waiting for me must have been tiresome.”

Her heart was beating in a steady rhythm, he listened to it quietly while clinging to her like a desperate child. There were so many things he wanted to tell her; that he was sorry, that he loved her… 

Whatever he said, she could hardly understand, instead she chuckled and kissed his hair, “Sleep well, my Lord.” 

Their eyes met, she smiled at him, “I’ll stay with you… I promise…” Again, she was met with no reply, not that he needed to respond, instead, he rested his head on her chest, drifting off into a sound sleep.


End file.
